


a lost friend

by Andro_Idot



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro_Idot/pseuds/Andro_Idot
Summary: Tubbo laid in the field of flowers, watching as the sun set and the trees swaying in the wind. Remembering an lost friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	a lost friend

**Author's Note:**

> hdjissnsnw my first time posting on ao3 sorry if I got anything wrong, and grammar/spelling is trash but I’m trying to fix that in future works ph god this is so cringe I’m sorry

Tubbo laid in the field of flowers, watching as the sun set and the trees swaying in the wind, he missed him, dispite having so many friends tubbo felt alone. 

And he saw him, the silhouette of his best friend standing in the distance, holding a white tulip, tubbo took a double take, he wasn’t sure if he started to imagine things, yet as he turned back there he was still standing 

Tubbo was overjoyed to see him agian, he let out all the tears he was holding back while sprinting towards Tommy. 

Tubbo warped his arms around him, silently vowing to never let anything like this happen agian, to never let Tommy get hurt agian. He let his tears flow down his cheeks as he felt someone put their hand on his head.

He looked up at Tommy, the person he knew for years,, so why did he look so different, he seemed drained of color, he looked, ghostly. 

Tommy broke the hug and gently pushed tubbo away, he could see how hurt tubbo was, but he knew he couldn’t stay for long, he had to go. so, he handed tubbo the white tulip, smiled, and left, disappearing into thin air. 

Tubbo looked down at the white tulip in his possession, the only thing he had left from Tommy, tears now pouring out like a waterfall, tubbo fell to his knees, gripping the flower in his hands with all the strength he had as the sun set over the horizon, and darkness took over.


End file.
